How Equestria was Made
This is where the events, meetings, and hilarious shenanigans of the UVABronies are recorded. You might also want to check out the events page. February 2012 * On February 4th, a some of us met up for brunch and a trip downtown to celebrate a few birthdays in the club. We also stayed played PonyTales again, and were a little bit better at it this time. *On February 11th, we had a Papercraft meeting, wherein we attempted to make ponies out of paper. We were not very successful. Later on, we continued to play PonyTales, and continued playing until 7 am the next day: our first all-nighter meeting. *February 18th was Hunter Appreciation Day! We celebrated by eating cake and demostrating our talent at kindergarten-level media by making macaroni art! *Due to the sudden snowstorm on February 19th, we had an impromptu meeting to go build snowponies! *On February 25th, we celebrated an early Derpy Day with some muffins, and made a pretty awesome Paper Fluttershy for EQD's Felt Pony competition. We also went to bed early, because the next day was.... *February 26th, when five of us went skiing!! It was an awesome day out on the snow, and we all had a good time. Those of us who didn't go regretted it when we returned home with smiles on our faces, exhausted legs, and only a few bloodly knuckles. January 2012 * thumb|right|250px|UVA Bronies arrive at BroNYConOn January 7th, UVABronies went to BroNYCon! w00t w00t! *On January 14th, Clueless met up with the Washington DC Bronies and fun times were had! *On January 16th, UVABronies met up for the first time for Spring Semester. We showed off the swag we had bought, scoped out our room for the next semester, drew an awesome chalk mural by Newcomb, and did a hilarious and horrible dramatic reading of a hilariously horrible fanfic. *On January 17th, UVABronies convened again, and put up posters all around grounds. This was known either as 'Poster Spam,' 'Poster Palooza,' or 'Mods are Asleep, Post Ponies.' There was lots of walking involved, and we were more than worn out by the end of it, but grounds were covered in pony. *On January 19th, our ad made the EQD Nightly Roundup. It is awesome. Props to TerminalHunter for doing some late night image editting to it! *On January 21st, we had an Informational Meeting, and our innaugural meeting in our new, CIO sanctioned room! We had a great turnout, bringing in 10 new members both from on and off grounds. We stayed up late, wrote stories line-by-line, and built structures out of office funiture. *On January 27th, we hung out, saw a movie, and began progress on characters for the Pony RPG PonyTales. *On January 28th, we watched a horrible screening of The Room, and began our first attempt at playing PonyTales. It took a horrendus amount of time, and was complicated by a series of poor decisions by the players. I still maintaing that nutella tastes good on tortilla chips. We also began work on our submissions to The Brony Project. December 2011 *On December 3rd, we hosted our first Flavor Tripping Party, at which we drank lots of vinegar, ate lots of pickles, and made some Baked Bads. *On December 14th, a group of bronies got together to stay up way too late, play the 1000 Blank Flank Card Game, and run around grounds until 5:30 in the morning. *On December 16th, we got together again to go downtown for lunch, shopping, and cupcakes! November 2011 *On November 12, we attempted to color in ponies using our mouths, in the spirit of Applebloom. We then went and completed our first chalk artwork, a kickass Lyra and Bonbon next to the Amphitheater. They were pretty cool. *On November 19 we went out again and "Gave the Campus Cutie Pox," which is an unfortunately named campaign, given that we have "grounds" and not a campus. It was good practice for our art skills though, and a good way to use up extra chalk. Category:Official Stuff Category:Event